· After ·
by Leonerza
Summary: •One!Shot. Traducción. Un momento entre Hermione y Ron inmediatamente después de la guerra. DH.


**Declaimer:** Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. No sin mencionar que esta es **simplemente una traducción** con permiso del autor:

•**Autor:**_IheartRonnikins_

•**Traducido** por, Yuli.

•**Link:** Ahora no he actualizado mi perfil con los links correspondientes, pero pronto lo haré. Mientras tanto pueden encontrar la historia en mis favoritos si gustan leerla o no sé...

Comencemos...

**A**fter

**------------------------------------**

—_**E**xpelliarmus_.

—_Avada Kedavra_.

El tiempo parecía ir lento. Lo que probablemente eran cerca de diez segundos parecían diez horas. Cada ojo estaba fijo en la Varita de Sáuco en cuanto salió volando de la mano de Tom Riddle a la de Harry Potter. Hermione y yo fuimos los primeros en parpadear y en reparar en lo que acababa de pasar. Fuimos los primeros en correr y rodearlo con nuestros brazos, agradeciendo a Merlín que estaba vivo —tampoco estaba de más decir que había derrotado al mago más poderoso y oscuro de todos los tiempos— Él estaba sonriendo; abrazando y agradeciendo a Hermione y a mí, diciendo que no lo hubiera logrado nada sin nosotros, que lo éramos todo. No iba a mentir; brotaron lágrimas de mis ojos.

Mientras tratábamos de hablar entre nosotros por encima del ruido de la multitud, lentamente nos separamos en cuanto la gente se acercó para ver, tocar o hablar con Harry Potter. Ya que yo había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, tocar —Sin malos pensamientos— y hablar con Harry Potter. Después de tantos años en mi vida, me aparté.

Sin embargo, pude notar, que ya no tenía la mano de Hermione en la mía. Ella me había encontrado unos segundos antes de que Harry saliera de su capa de invisibilidad y no me había soltado hasta que necesitamos los brazos para Harry. Me apaniqué un poco. Sabía que ella estaba bien y que estaba en algún lugar de ahí, pero no podía enfocarme en buscarla por toda la multitud que me estaba rodeando. De repente me di cuenta de que era el héroe. Sabía que Harry estaría atestado, así que supuse que no se daría cuenta de que estaba siendo rodeado también.

Estuve siendo empujado y palmeado de la espalda. La gente me estaba gritando sus agradecimientos y preguntándome preguntas acerca de todo lo que habíamos hecho. Ellos querían saber en dónde habíamos estado, qué habíamos hecho y cómo lo habíamos hecho. Me sentí un poco tonto pues no podía siquiera contestar a una sola pregunta antes de que me hicieran otra. Me estaba tropezando y tartamudeaba con mis palabras cuando todo lo que quería era encontrar a Hermione y buscar a mi familia.

Entonces lo vi. Ese cabello. Estaba siendo rodeada por una gran multitud de gente, pero yo estaba empujando un poco para poder llegar hasta ella. En cuanto me moví hasta ella, me daba la espalda, la multitud pareció dispersarse para mí. Esto era un poco loco, pero yo no me estaba quejando. Tomé su mano y ella se volvió. La sonrisa de su rostro era muy hermosa, pero al mismo tiempo, un poco ridícula. Lo habíamos hecho y era como si ella no pudiera dejar de sonreír aunque quisiera hacerlo. Todavía no había afectado a nadie el que hubiéramos perdido a tantos, aunque sabía que pasaría, y sería fuerte. Ahora mismo estábamos tan exhaustos que sólo estábamos delirando de felicidad.

—Hermione...

Ni siquiera le di la oportunidad para responder. Acabé con la distancia que había entre nosotros y mi boca estuvo en la de ella. Mis brazos abrazaron su cintura de una manera tan fuerte que ella podría desaparecer si no la estuviera agarrando tan fuerte. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y ella estaba siendo igual de intensa que yo. Me alejé de ella por un momento porque sabía que besar a Hermione en frente de una multitud de este tamaño no sería muy adecuado, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Lo necesitaba para saber que ella no era un error, que era todo lo que quería, y de que no podría haber esperado los dos minutos que iban a tomar para encontrar un lugar con más privacidad.

Yo aún tenía mis manos sobre sus caderas, las de ella estaban jugando con mi caebllo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello y mandaban un temblor hacia mi columna. Estábamos frente a frente y era como si el sonido que nos rodeaba estuviera regresando. Podía escuchar a las personas chiflándonos y aplaudiéndonos a Hermione y a mí. Estuve seguro de que escuché a varias personas estár de acuerdo cuando alguien gritó Por fin

—¿Podemos... eh... irnos de aquí por unos minutos? —susurró sólo para mí. No me molesté en contestar, sólo me giré sobre mi mismo y con su mano en la mía salimos del Gran Comedor y nos metímos al primer salón vacío que encontramos.

—Se acabo, Mi. ¿Puedes creer que ha acabado?

—Ron, ¿crees que vine aquí para hablar de Voldermort y la guerra?

Mientras hablaba tomó tentativos pasos hacia mí. Ella era un desastre. Ella tenía quemaduras por todos lados. Su ropa estaba sucia y quemada, mientras que su cabello apuntaba a todas direcciones. No iba a mentir e iba a decir que se veía más hermosa que nunca. Lucía como si acabara de salir de una guerra. Me di cuenta de que cuando amas a alguien, no es por que es hermosa, no importaba qué; era esto a pesar del hecho de que eran un desastre a veces, estabas enamorado, era simple y sencillo. Más yo sabía que no era ningún premio en aquel momento, aunque ella parecía quererme todavía.

Le estiré la mano, ella la tomó y le empujé hacia mí por una vez más, nos besamos. No podía creer el hecho de que estuviera besando a Hermione Granger. Y todavía menos creíble: ella me estaba correspondiendo; me refiero a que me correspondía realmente. Su mano derecha estaba alrededor de mi cintura y la izquierda estaba en mi cuello. Ella me estaba acercando más y de repente su cuerpo estuvo pegado al mío. Debo decir que mis manos no pudieron dejar de explorar cada pulgada de Hermione. Siempre quise tocarla de esta manera durante muchos años. Lo había aguantado por mucho tiempo, parte de mí pensó que tal vez nunca se cumpliría y que los sentimientos se alejarían con el tiempo. Ahora, mis manos se movían de alrededor de su cintura a sus labios, a su trasero, de regreso a su espalda y luego a su cabello.

Los dos queríamos estár cerca y me descubrí a mi mismo dominándola un poco, de repente estuvo un poco arriba de la pared. Moví mi boca a sus mejillas, su cuello y a su clavícula. De hecho estaba gimiendo mi nombre. Soy Ron Weasley, en caso de que hubieses olvidado, y Hermione Granger estaba gimiendo mi nombre mientras besaba cada pulgada de ella que podía alcanzar. Era sorprendente. Después de unos minutos (días, horas, ¿quién sabe?) de un intenso achucheo, los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente y nos separamos.

—¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado para que hicieras eso?

Sí, piensas que yo dije eso, pero no. Hermione lo dijo. De hecho ella me había dicho que me había estado esperando todo ese tiempo para este sesión de besos. Dije la única cosa que vino a mi mente.

—Cuatro años, cinco meses y doce días. Tómalo o déjalo.

Ella sonrió. Ella me sonrió como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiera escuchado decir a alguien. Entonces ella se sonrojó, me refiero a que era tanto que pondría a cualquier en vergüenza.

Entonces quedamente, pero mirándome a los ojos mientras lo decía, como lo decíamos todo el tiempo. Como si hubiera sabido que ella iba a cambiar mi mundo de ahora, como si hubiera sabido que estaba listo para ello.

—Te amo tanto, Ron.

Ahora era mi turno para sonrojarme. Estaba pasmado. Ella me amaba. ¡No podía creerlo! Nunca había estado tan asombrado y a la vez tan feliz en toda mi vida.

—Lo he sospechado desde hace mucho.

Ella soltó una gran risotada. Era perfecto. Amaba hacerla reír.

—Oh, y también te amo..

**------------------------------------**

**N/T:**

•¡**V**olví! Y con una traducción esta vez. Supongo que nadie me ha de recordar ya (tiene meses que no me paso por este fandom) pero hace tiempo solía publicar mis RHr sumamente patéticos xD A ver si me recuerdan... Antes solía llamarme _Yulia Olegovna Volkova_ solían llamarme _Yuli_. ¿Y? Ah, sí. Quedaron igual, pero en fin ¬¬

•Síp. Este es el final y **no **hay continuación. ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que me lo hagan saber. Lo traduje porque se me hizo algo muy lindo. Muy sencillo y corto, sin embargo me parece muy bonito y algo tierno. Espero que me dejen sus comentarios. Ya lo sabéis, las galletitas son grátis, a´si que pueden dejarme a montón ^^

Los veré prontín, pues ahora estaré por un buen rato aquí... publicando historias mías y por supuesto: traducciones :)

Bites!

**L**eon **J**.


End file.
